


Toybox Chess

by GreenBehemoth (DemonBattie)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBattie/pseuds/GreenBehemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tagged under Mephisto/Amaimon for implied(-ish) relationship. </p>
<p>Amaimon had thought he was special to his dear elder brother. Was he?<br/>He was only now beginning to understand where he stood. He was only a piece being used in Mephisto's new, cruel game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toybox Chess

With a shuddered breath, Amaimon ran his long fingernails through his forest-colored bangs before sliding his hands over his forearms. The tight spandex bunched and pulled at his skin, but he could hardly spare the thoughts to notice. He was, as per usual, balanced at the base of one of the many tall spires that his elder brother's new toy box was composed of. He'd called it a city, but it was nothing more than a pile of toy blocks to be shifted and moved by his manipulative fingers. Everyone was a pawn and no one was spared from his devious urges. 

Not even his own brother. 

One part of him, deep down knew. Amaimon had just chosen to not believe it, or maybe he had just blocked it from the frontlines of his consciousness. He'd forced it back, but being in Assiah was a disease he'd not been exposed to. It was taking over his body and he felt no stronger than a human. Amaimon grasped harder at his arms and leaned against the smooth surface of the building. Using the solid structure as a guide, the demon king slid down until he felt concrete under him. Amaimon didn't understand why his chest ached like it did. He wanted to be angry, but he also wanted to sit up here and never come back down. Perhaps Gehenna was a nicer place- the place where he reigned and slaughtered hundreds per day. Yes, that was where he belonged. Not here in the land of false happiness where he was cursed to be ladened down with all of these unnecessary feelings. 

But, his brother. 

It was a gravitational pull to Mephisto that still chained him here. No matter how hard he sawed, he couldn't get away without harming himself. That's what it'd come to, it seemed. Mephisto was the ankle brace that held him, and he couldn't get away without gnawing at his ankles and leaving behind a part of himself. Yes, a part would always remain with his brother, but he could do without it. 

Brother. 

He was too preoccupied with his other pieces now. Amaimon was just one of them. Granted, he was probably at a knight status, but Mephisto was the king as well as the queen, and he had no reserves about sacrificing the necessary pieces. Amaimon had foolishly believed Mephisto only did their special things with him. That's what made them special, right? The soft caresses; his brother's breath over his overly sensitive ears; their demonic fingers laced together; each and every time Amaimon gave himself completely to his brother unlike almost every other male demon refused to. His pride was torn. Seeing his elder brother with those humans ripped his pride and seemed to eat a hole through his chest. Every time. The young demon was at his breaking point. He brought his knees up to his chest, crossed his arms over them, and buried his face into the green fabric stretched over his human-like body's arms.


End file.
